friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A tale of two regal sisters
This is how A tale of two regal sisters goes in My Little Pony Transformers Robots In Disguise: Cybertronians of Harmony. begin with a storybook with the words "Once upon a time..." on the front page we zoom in, the pages in the book itself come to life Narrator: Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the younger used her unicorn powers to bring out the moon to begin the night; the eldest raised the sun at dawn. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies. But as time went on, the elder sister became resentful. The ponies rested and slept through the night, but worked and played in the day. One fateful day, the elder unicorn refused to lower the sun to make way for the moon. The younger sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the elder one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of daylight: Daybreaker. cracks laughter is heard in the background Narrator: She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal day. Reluctantly, the younger sister summoned the most powerful warriors known to ponydom: the Primes of Harmony. With the assistance of the Primes of Harmony, she defeated her elder sister, and banished her permanently in the sun. The younger sister took on responsibility for both... Bumblebee and Narrator: ...Sun and moon. to Bumblebee reading the book Bumblebee: And harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since. Hmm. The Primes of Harmony. I think I've heard of those guys somewhere before. But where? is walking when he runs into Springer, Blurr, and Trax Springer: Hey, Bee. There you are. We're heading to a party being hosted by Record Breaker at the Iacon Hall of Records. Wanna tag along? Bumblebee: Ooh, I would love to join, Springer. But I have to catch up on my leader duties. Maybe some other time, okay? and drives away Springer: What is up with that bot? Does he do anything expect study? I think he's more interested in being a leader than friends. drives on arrives at the old Autobot Academy transforms and goes in enters a room in the building, knocking Fixit, who was just coming out with a gift for Record Breaker, back Bumblebee: Fixit? Fixit! him Fixit? There you are. Fixit: Ow. Bumblebee: Quick, find me that old copy of Predictions and Prophecies. notices the gift Fixit had Bumblebee: What's that for? Fixit: It was a gift for Record Breaker. But... duck falls out. Bumblebee groans in frustration Bumblebee: Fixit, you know we don't have time for that sort of thing. scans a few books but none of them are right growls in frustration Bumblebee: FIXIT! grabs a book Fixit: It's over here! grabs it Bumblebee: Ah. the pages Primes, Primes. P, P, P. the info page Ah-ha! reading "Primes of Harmony, see Mare in the Sun"? to Fixit putting the books Bumblebee picked up away Fixit: Mare In The Sun? But that's just an old pony's tale. Bumblebee: the pages again Mare. Mare. the info page Ah-ha! reading "Mare in the Sun. A legend from old pony times. A powerful pony who wanted to rule Equestria was defeated by the Primes of Harmony and imprisoned in the sun. But legend has it that on the longest night of the thousandth year, the sun's peak at mid-day will aid in her escape and she will bring about daytime eternal!" gasps Fixit, do you know what this means?! Fixit: No. and is caught by Bumblebee Bumblebee: Take a note please. To Princess Luna of Equestria. starts typing Bumblebee: My dearest Luna, my continuing duties as a leader are about to lead me to discovered that something really bad could happen the day after tomorrow. The mythical Mare in the Sun is in fact Daybreaker and she's about to escape from her fiery star prison and bring with her eternal daytime. paces as he says this Bumblebee: Something has to be done so that this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response. Your friend from Cybertron, Bumblebee. finishes typing Fixit: Done and done. Bumblebee: Great. Send it. Fixit: Now? Bumblebee: Of course! presses the send button Bumblebee: Fixit, I know Princess Luna. And besides, she trusts me completely. I mean, come on. Name one time she's ever doubted me. computer beeps indicating a reply from Princess Luna opens it Fixit: reading My dearest and most faithful friend, Bumblebee. I know that you are my friend and that I trust you completely. Bumblebee: Uh-huh. Fixit: But you simply must stop reading those dusty old info-pads. Bumblebee: gasps Fixit: My dearest Bumblebee, there is more to an Autobot's life than being a leader. Go to Equestria and make some friends. That is my final command. Your dear friend from Equestria, Princess Luna. looks at Bumblebee and they open the Space Bridge and go in approach Equestria Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Incompleted) Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Content (Trevor7626)